


Future Husband

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fun, Light-Hearted, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip makes his intentions clear, much to Malcolm's bemusement.





	Future Husband

“I’m gonna marry you someday.”

It took Reed several seconds to register what was said.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me Lieutenant.”

Malcolm flustered as he wondered how one responded to such a statement.

“We’re not even dating Commander,” he pointed out.

Trip shrugged unconcernedly.

“You’re crazy,” Malcolm told him seriously.

“That’s no way to talk about yer future husband,” Trip admonished.

Malcolm couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of it all.

“Trip… I’ll marry you the day you become a secret agent.”

The engineer laughed delightedly.

“I’ll hold you to that Lieutenant.”

Malcolm shook his head fondly.


End file.
